


The Seventy-eighth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [78]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Seventy-eighth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Seventy-eighth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it! 

* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

"Are you still up, Chief?" 

"Mmmhmm, still trying to track down that webpage on Sentinels. Lemmefindya is laughing at her blue-eyed boy tonight." 

"Why don't you go on the mailing list of yours and see if someone knows an...what was the page master's name again?" 

"Mistress and its AlleyCat. Besides Jim, she's an anthropologist, why would she be on some of the lists I'm on?" 

"Uh, Blair, The 'Watchman' has an anthropologist in it. Maybe someone contacted her for technical terms or something, you know, for the fan fic." 

"Hey, I never thought of that! Jim, you're a genius." 

"Nah, I'm only smart when it'll get you to bed faster. I'm tired of hearing those keys clacking." 

"Let me type this up, and I'll hit the hay." 

"Remember Darwin, it's a no-clothes-allowed haystack." 

-end- 

Connor  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

"Oh. My. God." 

"Chief?" 

Blair Sandburg stared at the screen, his brain unable to perceive what its eyes were communicating. "Gone." 

Jim Ellison's head came up, his ears picking up the utter shock, and the increased heartbeat of his partner. He set aside his newspaper and got up, coming up to stand behind Blair, who sat at the dining room table, hunched over his laptop. 

It was the end of the semester, the last finals were done. Sandburg had spent days entering information, talking, even arguing with himself, as he entered information, comments, and grades. By seven tomorrow morning, it would be done. 

"Chief, what is it?" Jim leaned over, his eyes looking at the screen, puzzled by the sight. He'd expected to see his partner's spreadsheet, the grid he used to grade all of his students. The grid was there, but it was unusually empty, almost like it was the beginning of the semes-- 

"Shit!" Blair frantically tapped the keyboard, only to be answered with ominous beeps and an error chime. The screens moved back and forth between a menu and the ever-familiar, ever-empty grid. "I can't believe this!" 

"What, Chief?" Ellison slid his hands over Sandburg's shoulder in an effort to comfort him, feeling the anxiety ripple over his own emotions in waves. 

"The data base! It's gone! All my notes, my recommendations, my remarks to their defenses... shit!" He pushed a button to exit from his access to the university's computer, then grabbed the cordless phone. 

Ellison waited patiently as Blair waited, then listened as Sandburg spoke, but calmly, then with great excitement to the Rainier's MIS department. Jim also listened to the other end, as the technician tried to back away from the verbal confrontation, saying his was not the first call, and that they were "doing their best" to repair the situation. 

Finally Blair hung up and collapsed, his head falling back against Jim's crotch and abdomen. "What idiots! What fucking idiots!" 

"I agree," Ellison murmured, taking a deep breath, willing his arousal, which had started when Blair head touched it, to die down. Now was NOT the time. 

"I mean, last week, they don't back up the system then load a Y2K upgrade... CRASH!" He rubbed his eyes. "Now he saying they're having problems with the size of the database!" 

Ellison massaged his Guide's neck, then combed his fingers through the thick curls. "How much did you lose?" 

"Nothing." Blair reached under the table, pulling out a box full of papers. "I always do my backup... but damn! Grades are due in tomorrow! I was almost done!" 

Jim sighed. His lover would be up all night reconstructing information. He'd had to do it once before, last Thursday. "I'll fire up the coffee for you," he offered, grateful he had a day off tomorrow. "Can I be your secretary again," he asked, letting some amusement into his voice, reminding Blair of his role last week, both before.. and after. 

Sandburg smiled as he craned his neck back, blue eyes peering up at his partner with a mixture of frustration and regard. "With fringe benefits?" 

Ellison smiled. 

-fini- 

Laurie  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"What," Jim asked as he heard Blair grumble at the computer. 

"Oh, I really goofed," Blair stated. 

"What?" Jim asked, walking from the kitchen to the dining room table where Blair was working. 

"Well, I'm on a list for Doms and I accidentally sent two messages for that list to my anthropology list. I am in big trouble here." 

"Can't you fix it?" 

"Damage is done," Blair explained. "The people in my anthro group know I have an interest in alternate life styles and have been studying them, but I didn't really want to make a personal statement about _my_ lifestyle." 

"So you're _out_ now?" Jim rubbed Blair's neck. 

"I guess so. At least I didn't mention who my slave is." 

"So should the slave do something to make you feel better?" Jim asked dropping to his knees. 

Blair stood. "I think that might help." 

finis 

Alex  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

Jim: Hey, Chief, did they give you a registration number when you signed up for Nightowl's Relax-a-Con in July? 

Blair: Why are you asking me? You're the one who said he'd make the reservations. 

Jim: I did?  <thumps his head> Oh, yeah, now I remember. But Blair, that was during a commercial break in a Jags game. You didn't seriously expect me to really remember it once the action started back up again, did you? 

Blair: <wagging eyebrows> Considering that I was thinking about the 'action' of _sharing_ a hotel room in Toronto... 

Jim: Uh, yes... uh, I think I'm going to make a phone call. 

As Jim dials, Blair comes up behind him and starts cuddling. 

-end- 

Jenny  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

"Chief, you really shouldn't drink beer and read WatchAD at the same time -- some day you're going to fry your keyboard." 

"Jim, you are _not_ going to believe what just got posted!" 

"What? Spoilers for the season finale? Joe and Jake finally get to do what we've all been waiting for? Or are we talking Watchman/X-files crossover?" 

"Nothing like that, Jim -- just a silly joke. The weird part is one of the listsibs got it from her slash-nervous brother!" 

<Looks over his shoulder> "Hmmm. Wonder if ..." 

"What?" 

\--finis-- 

* * *

KY Jelly have jumped on the Millennium bandwagon with the slogan for their new, year 2000 compliant, product: 

"Y2KY Jelly: when you want to put four digits where only two could fit before!" 

* * *

Marmoset  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

Jim walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around the hairy chest, pulling the man back against him. Their relationship was new, only days old and there were times when Jim had to convince himself that it was real, this was really happening and he could do this to Blair as often as he liked. 

With Blair's back against his chest, Jim didn't need his heightened senses to detect the change in his partner's breathing and the way the muscles relaxed against him. 

A wave of musk reached his nose, revealing the turn Blair's thoughts had taken. Jim smiled and began stroking the firm chest, his fingertips tracing lightly over the nipples and then moving down in ever widening circles until they brushed against the bulge growing in the flannel boxers. As he gasped, Blair's shoulders pressed back against Jim's chest and this encouraged the wandering hands to dip into the elastic and release the rising erection. 

His right hand fondled the satiny shaft as the left hand continued to caress the heaving chest. Jim smiled into Blair's errant curls as he nudged them aside with his nose. When the nape of his guide's neck was bare, the sentinel dove in and began nipping and sucking on it, knowing that this spot was a secret weakness for his lover and taking advantage of it. 

Blair's breathing became even more labored as the stimulation took him higher into ecstasy. He knees became weak and the two men sank to the floor -- Jim on his knees, supporting Blair with one arm around his chest, its fingers busily teasing a brown nipple. His other hand still stroked the shaft it was curled around and his mouth still attacked the tasty spot Blair's hair usually hid. 

This lasted only minutes before Blair bit his lip and moaned "James...." before spurting a few jets of semen over Jim's hand. The sheer sexiness of the way his lover said his name triggered Jim and he rubbed his own member once, twice, three times against the cleft it nestled in before he, too, came. 

Jim sank back onto the floor, sitting on his ass and wrapping his long legs around Blair's, in front of them. 

"What was that for? It's not my birthday, is it?" Blair joked quietly as he turned his head for a kiss. 

"Just because, Chief. Just because." 

-fini- 

Angie  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

"Blair! Damn it! Blair! Get in here!" 

"Jim, calm down man no need to shout, I was just in the kitchen making dinner. Now what do you need, big guy?" 

"I have a page bookmaker, have been following a story for several months, right?" 

"Story?" Peeking over his shoulder to try and see which one had his lover so bent out of shape over. "Which story, Jim? I mean if your book- mark has always worked before, what's the problem?" 

"I keep getting a 404 error message instead of the story page." 

"Okay, hit it again...404 error. Well, the only thing I can think of is the page is down or moved somewhere. Why not ask the list? Man, I love that series as well." 

"Er, okay. But doesn't that mean I have to write a snippet or something?" 

"Yep," grinning, Blair headed back to the kitchen. "Hey, maybe by the time dinner is done you will have your answer!" 

"But Blair, you know I can't write those things!" 

"Sorry, big guy, my turn to cook!" 

"Hmmm... okay, people, in list land...does any one know what happened to the story the Three Little Birds? Better known as the T.B. page? I have been trying to read the rest of the story and can not get it. Has it moved, been archived elsewhere, or what?" 

-end- 

Tricia  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"Rhonda, come here, you've got to see this," Megan said, pointing to her computer screen. 

"Why, what is it?" she asked, leaning over Megan's shoulder to read. She snickered, then laughed. "Oh, yeah, that's a good one. Can you forward that to me?" 

"Yeah, no problem. Too true, isn't it? If I had the choice, I know which one I'd choose," Megan replied, laughing at the joke. 

"Hey, Connor, Rhonda, what's so funny?" Rafe asked, not wanting to be left out. 

"Yeah, C'mon, tell us," Blair added. 

"They wouldn't appreciate it, would they Rhonda?" Megan asked, grinning. 

"No, I don't think so," she answered, shaking her head. 

"C'mon, Connor tell us, please?" Rafe pleaded. 

"Oh, all right," Megan replied, before reading the joke. When she finished and looked up she was met with blank stares from the male contingent of the bull pen. "See, Rhonda, I told you they wouldn't appreciate it." 

* * *

It seems that God was just about done creating the universe. The Lord had a couple of leftovers in his bag of creations, so he stopped by to visit Adam and Eve in the Garden. He told the couple that one of the things he had to give away was the ability to urinate while standing up. 

"It can be very handy," God explained to Adam and Eve. "Would either of you like that ability?" 

Adam popped a cork. He jumped up and begged, "Oh, give that to me! It seems the sort of thing a man should be able to do. Please, Lord, let me have that ability. I would be forever grateful." 

Eve just smiled and shook her head at Adam's display. She told God that if Adam really wanted it so badly, then she really wouldn't mind if he were the one given the ability to urinate while standing up. 

And so, the Lord gave Adam the ability to urinate while standing up. Then, He looked back into his bag of leftover gifts. "Now, what have we here? Oh, yes, multiple orgasms..." 

* * *

Stacy  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

"I don't believe this S***!" 

"Blair, what's the matter?" Jim asked worriedly. 

"One of the listsibs called me to tell me that she watched that dumb Star Wars parody on PUN. You know the network that doesn't like the subtext on our favorite show, The Watchman." 

"I take it she didn't like the show and you agree with her?" 

"You got that right! They had a line of text used TWICE where Obi-Wan and Yoda, the really old characters tell Luke to, "Touch your tongue to mine."! Then they compound it by making Luke come across as someone with less maturity than the girl in the movie, "Our Guys"!" 

"That's sick." 

"Yeah, she's so pissed that she swears she'll never watch anything else on the channel except our show. To make matters worse she won't be able to post anything to the list till tomorrow. Chief Pain in the Butt (her computer) had a nervous breakdown and ate her Exchange, so it's in the shop. I think she would give her first born for a computer with Internet access in her area." 

-end- 

Madeira  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

"Oh, give me a break!" 

"What's up?" 

"Someone just posted to one of my lists about rules on music production in Canada, and what allows something to be considered "Canadian". It's ridiculous! What difference can it possibly make to anything?" 

"Oh, you're talking about the MAPL thing, right? I don't know, it makes sense when you consider the intention behind it." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I've met a few Canadians, and they typically know more about the US than most Americans do, while Americans know almost nothing about Canada. It can be a real problem to establish your own identity when your country is right next door to one the size of America." 

"That doesn't make sense. Canada is bigger than the US." 

"In size maybe, but we have ten times the population they do. And, you know, the ugly American stereotype, and all that." <grin>

"Yeah, well, whoever coined that phrase never saw you." <blush>

<blink> <pause>

"I'm just gonna go back to my browsing here, okay?" 

"Nope. I want to hear more about how I defy stereotypes, if that's all right with you." 

"Anytime, Chief, anytime." 

<hug>

Nadine  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: 

"A spokesman for The Evangelical Fellowship of Canada said, 'An espousal relationship is a man and a woman with the capacity to procreate,'" Blair said, skimming through the rest of the article on the Canadian Supreme Court's decision to redefine the word spouse to include gays. 

"My brother and his partner are raising his partner's kids. What about them?" Rafe asked, pausing to read over Blair's shoulder. 

"Oh, he doesn't mind them doing it. He just doesn't think they have any right in God's eyes to be called a family," Blair explained, rolling his eyes. "What about a man and a woman who marry after their child-bearing years? Or infertile het couples? Or--" 

"Relax, Sandburg. People have been reading their gods' minds since religion was invented, and they're gonna be doing it long after Cascade falls into the ocean. Let's go home and--cover your ears, Rafe--make a little non-procreative whoopee." 

finis 

Valentin  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

ObSenad: 

A couple of personals from The Cascade Times... 

September 15th, 1999  
Naomi Sandburg is delighted to announce the engagement of her son Blair to James, the eldest son of William Ellison. She wishes them happiness and joy for their life together. 

April 14th, 2002  
Blair Sandburg and James Ellison are proud to announce the arrival of their son Michael Alexander, born on April 7th at Cascade Memorial. A brother for Adriana Grace, and a grandson for Naomi Sandburg and William Ellison. 

;-) 

Erilyn  


* * *

Tidbit #13 

ObSenad: 

"WHOOOOOOHOOOOO!!!!!" 

Jim sat bolt upright in bed as what sounded like a war cry reverberated through the loft. Grabbing his gun he leapt out of bed and headed down the stairs, pausing when he saw his lover doing some kind of odd victory dance in front of the television set. "Blair, what the hell are you doing?" he asked gruffly, lowering his weapon. 

"Oh Jim! C'Mere c'mere!" Blair gestured frantically. 

Jim reluctantly obeyed, moving to sit beside his now-calmer partner on the couch. He pulled Blair against his side and touched a kiss to the dark curls as he focused his attention on the glowing tv set. 

"Oh man, this is SO cool!" Blair jabbered. He pointed to the woman accepting an award. "That's Susan Lucci, man. She's been nominated for the Emmy for Best Actress EVERY year for like the last nineteen years, and never won!" Blair jumped up again and starting pelvic thrusting at the tv. "Until tonight!" he crowed. 

"Oh yeah, I remember reading something about that losing streak," Jim murmured, leaning forward and rubbing his eyes. "She WON? Are you serious?" 

"YES!" 

"Cool. Can we fuck now?" 

The End 

MR 

* * *

End The Seventy-eighth Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
